


Heterosexual

by Frankenskr



Series: Never An Eventual End [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankenskr/pseuds/Frankenskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is a work in Chinese]After all that happened in SHIELD, Steve started to "occur" to Bucky. They're both attracted to each other, even when Bucky still can't remember most of the things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heterosexual

在黑夜略过城市上空的感觉只属于超级英雄。不，只属于超级英雄和超级英雄的反派。  
超级英雄的反派还是超级英雄的朋友？  
Steve Rogers在全身心追赶冬兵的时候脑子里划过了类似的疑问，冬兵则心无杂念。因为这个城市陌生到让他无法也没必要产生多余的想法，很多时候，他不知道自己是谁身处何处，唯一留下的大概只有意识、感觉和任务。  
为了一个更好的世界。  
冬兵感到自己内在产生了一种激励。不论这种激励如何产生，它起到了效果。他隐约的记得自己在不同的年代醒来后经历不同的训练然后完成不同的任务，他记得痛苦和隐忍，隐忍，以及隐忍。在Winter Soldier的概念中，人生与隐忍并没有什么不同。  
所有那些在内心呼啸和叫嚣的欲望，理所应当的，要忍住。  
黑暗的风摔打在他的脸上和身上，背后的脚步始终和他保持一个固定的距离，因此冬兵不能确定这是不是某种刻意的陷阱。突然的，他很想就这么一直跑下去，在黑夜里，超级英雄和超级英雄的反派。  
因此他停了下来。  
Captain America也停了下来，城市的灯光足以让冬兵看清对方的表情。他向来习惯于看清对手的表情，表情可以告诉他对方下一步的进攻倾向。  
但这一次，看清与否对他来说也并没有什么意义。他无法判断对方眼神中的那些感情到底在表达什么，冬兵下意识地努力去分析这些情绪，然后他感到自己的心跳停了一下。很奇怪，他即使跑过半个城市也不会有太大改变的心率紊乱了一下。  
“Bucky。”  
“你在叫我？”  
Captain America的战斗服看起来不堪一击，和资料中不符。对方上前了一步，冬兵毫无表情，手指紧扣在手枪扳机上。  
“Bucky。”  
“谁？”  
“你。”  
对方又上前了一步，冬兵觉得自己的手像被卡住一样，无法动作。  
“我是冬日战士。”  
“以及Sergeant James Barnes。”  
冬兵对这个名字并不熟悉。敌人停在了原地没有再靠近他，这让他以为自己的脚已经抬起来并向前迈了出去，惊讶之下他才意识这只是错觉。  
很多时候，对于冬日战士来说，错觉与真实并无差别。  
“我认识你。”他肯定到。他有这种错觉。  
“我知道，Bucky。”Steve Rogers盯着对方在背景灯光下闪烁的双眼，“我知道你认识我。”  
冬兵再次迈开脚步走向了他的敌人，他想要看清对方的样子。看得更清楚，越清楚越好。美国队长因为刚刚的奔跑喘息得比正常情况要快一些，由此他意识到，刚才那段几乎完美的跟随其实非常吃力。  
他的左臂抽动了一下，因为刚才打斗中的损害而有些不正常。  
“那你是谁。”  
Steve Rogers张开了嘴，却不知道该如何回答。  
在他的视线里，冬日战士非常平静地看着他，让他不知道自己是否取得了进展。这是他们一个月以来的第四次见面，每一次，对方都会问同样的问题，但每一次话题终结的方式也都不尽相同。  
这是Bucky第一次反问自己是谁。  
Bucky身上有伤，但不严重。这些伤大多是就是他造成的，小部分是他导致的间接伤害。Steve很熟悉这个人，尤其当Bucky只是冬日战士的时候，他变得尤其易于预测。因为冬日战士遵从的是本能，来自Sergeant James Barnes的本能。  
“Bucky，我……”  
“我爱你。”冬日战士仍旧只是盯着他，“那么你又是谁？”  
Steve Rogers吃力地张开嘴，却什么都没有说出来。  
就是在此时，冬日战士再次重申了一遍：“我想我爱你。”  
其实对于冬兵来说，一切都很简单。如果你想问Winter Soldier他自己到底是谁的话，那就只能说“Winter Soldier就是Winter Soldier”，以及与此同时闪过的，有关这个金发男人的一些错觉。这是组成Winter Soldier的唯二两部分。  
“我来过这里。”  
“我们确实。”对方突如其来的表白让Steve Rogers感到痛苦。因为他不知道这些话意味着什么，可在他试图去想清楚这些的时候，冬日战士以一种非人的速度移动到了他的面前，然后吻了他。Steve无法不反抗，但也无法去反抗。现在他身上还带着神盾局的通信装备，所有的声音和图像都会实时传回SHIELD的指挥总部。  
得了吧，Bucky喜欢女人，他当然知道。他见过。  
Steve轻轻闭了闭眼，然后一把推开了已经单手环抱他的人。  
Bucky只是现在不懂得如何正确地表达情绪。  
冬日战士感到很恼怒，他甚至不知道这种恼怒从何而来，但怒火燃烧着他所有的意识，那些痛苦的鲜明记忆都被翻了上来。冬兵擅长暗杀，因此当然学习了很多审问和追寻的技巧。他的四十年的档案里，没有目击者。  
Captain America是谁？  
他拔枪太快了，因此Captain完全没有准备。冬兵的近距离射击理应是零失败，因此那一枪打在了对方的右腿上，让对方瞬间跌倒在地。  
有一瞬间，冬兵确信这个场景出现过。  
血从对方受伤的地方不断地往外流着，因此他开了第二枪，然后第三枪，第四枪。之后他扔掉了枪，用更原始的方式体会对方的鲜血沾湿他拳头的感觉。  
为什么。  
为什么认识，为什么这么久以来对方不曾出现，为什么爱，为什么他会想要看到金发男人痛苦。明明对方的每一单位的痛苦都让他觉得心率更加混乱，可这种混乱让他觉得自己的心脏是确实存在的。  
“Steve……Rogers……”  
冬兵几乎是脱口而出，然后他看到中枪之后仍旧一直试图站起来和他战斗到底的人一下子停住，然后倒在了地上。Steve Rogers仰头望着他，这种角度让冬兵觉得自己又产生了一些新的错觉。  
冬兵并无快乐，并无感情，但他在乎。  
人总是很奇特，那些要互相吸引的，就自然会放下戒备。冬日战士一直以来的所有忍耐在放下戒备的同时消失无踪，于是他再次一步跨到了对方的身前，单膝跪下后揽过对方的后颈吻了上去。这次，Steve Rogers在回吻，如此火热的，忠诚的，饱含信任的吻。他甚至能够估算出对方身中四弹的疼痛级别，而对方的这种痛苦让他无法呼吸却又深感快意。  
他原来也是可以与别人，产生情感的关联的。如此强烈，成了冬兵的毒品。  
“Rogers，”他的机械手臂颤抖着抚过敌人和友人中弹后流血最多的地方，然后用力地按压住。他开始觉得害怕了，于是按得更狠，在对方因为疼痛而颤抖的时候松了口气。  
血止住了，人就不会走。  
“Rogers……”冬兵一次一次打断吻进而继续，一次一次，中断，然后继续。鲜血不再危险之后沦为火焰，温热滚烫，让两人的呼吸一再升温。  
“Steve。”  
和他接吻的男人猛地停住，低吼了一声：“Bucky！”  
不，他仍旧不知道Bucky是谁，甚至Steve，那个区别于资料的名字，到底是谁。  
Steve觉得每一处枪伤都着了火一样的疼，他分开正在进行的吻，呼吸因为疼痛而非其他原因而带着一些低沉的呻吟：“和你一起，直到最后。”  
冬兵再次产生了一种大脑一片空白的错觉。可他知道这不是错觉，而是真实。  
“什么是最后。”  
Steve摇了摇头，紧扣住他右腕的手毫不留情，眼神却带着太多温柔和笑意，唤醒了一些他很熟悉的东西。  
“哦，Bucky，你是对的。”对方脸上的表情有一种无所谓的满足感，“没有最后。你说得对。没有最后。”  
没有最后。


End file.
